Lie To Me
by Readergirl37
Summary: Soulmate au where you can't lie to your soulmate. Elena just graduated college and is back in Mystic Falls for the summer and knows nothing about the supernatural. Elejah.
1. Elena

AN: I've been wanting to do this for quite some time! This isn't going to be a very large fic like New Orleans or Colors.

* * *

It's a nice drive back to Mystic Falls with the rest of her apartment in her car. Elena's made trips with her Aunt Jenna and Jeremy to get the big pieces of furniture out of her apartment and back to her old room. She liked her roommates, but she's glad that she'll be with Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. It's mostly just little things, papers, the things she couldn't exist without during finals week, the last week she was in the apartment. It was a little stressful to be taking last week of finals ever _and_ moving out of her apartment _and_ graduating all within the same week but she did it.

Elena adjusts the radio station to something more upbeat and loud as she takes a sip of coffee, it's a few more hours to Mystic Falls then she can sleep. The air is warm, and it's sunny with a hint of clouds, it's a good omen. She double checked all of her lists before she left town, the list of her belongings, the list of people she needed to say goodbye to, and things she needs to get in Mystic Falls.

She also went through her list of people she hadn't been sure about, but she lied to everyone, her soulmate wasn't in the city she lived in for four years. The lie she uses is fairly standard, _I've found my soulmate._ She hasn't though, and it used to worry her as a teenager, but she's decided that it'll happen when it will happen. She's not going to stress about it this summer, she's going to spend her days sleeping in and relaxing.

But there's going to be a lot of overplayed and upbeat music and another coffee break before she reaches Mystic Falls if she wants to make it in time for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alaric and Jenna are married but because he still teaches he got stuck dealing with stuff in Mystic Falls. Short chapters for this fic.

* * *

Jenna is happy to see Elena even if she does look exhausted. Elena doesn't let herself hug Jenna for too long, she needs to get her things from the car and get settled in and then sleep for a century or two.

"Jeremy's going to be herein a few days." Jenna tells her and she grins as Jenna comes out of the house to help her unload her things from the car. Alaric appears too and Elena hugs him too before they all focusing on unloading her car. Jenna wants them to be done before dark, and she's been like that for ages, a little too careful for Elena's taste. There's nothing that suddenly appears because it's night out after all. There isn't.

* * *

Dinner's nice, Alaric has made sure Jenna hasn't starved or eaten too many frozen dinners while Elena and Jeremy were gone, which Elena appreciates. With dinner and most of the unpacking done, she walks up stairs and falls asleep. Elena's dreams are filled with white flowers and familiar faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena goes early in the morning to get what she wants, her favorite kind of tea, chocolate, coffee creamer and a few other things. There's no point in bothering Jenna or Alaric to go with her and she needs something to do. There's a familiar looking person and she wonders if it is who she thinks, but Elena calls his name out anyway. Mystic Falls is small, it can only be him.

"Stefan!" She says and he turns around.

"Hello Elena." He says and her jaw drops slightly.

"Are you on a skincare regimen or something because you look exactly like you did senior year." Elena says and his eyes widen for a few seconds before she apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that was rude, I haven't had my coffee yet. But if you are on a regimen or something, you have to tell me what you use." Elena apologizes and he looks at her. Elena made it to her twenties, graduated college without knowing about the supernatural. He smiles for a second.

"No it's just uh-good genes." He excuses. He went on a few dates with her when they were in high school but she was still grieving, he wanted to make sure she wasn't Katherine and he kept his secrets and they broke up. It was for the best, he thinks. Elena looks happy, still human and blissfully unaware of the vampires in Mystic Falls. Elena lets out a little laugh.

"I wish I had your genes." She jokes and he lets out an uncomfortable laugh.

"I'll see you around, I guess." She needs to pay for her things and leave, and Stefan probably has other things to do than talk to her about what he does to keep his skin looking so young.

"See you around." Stefan echoes and she gives him a small smile before they part ways again.

* * *

"I saw Stefan Salvatore this morning. He must get carded all the time, he looks exactly like how he did our senior year." Elena tells Jenna and Alaric and there's a strange tension she sees in her aunt and uncle.

"He said it was good genes." Elena continues and Alaric relaxes a little bit more as he pours pancake batter.

"Damon is that way too." Jenna says conversationally and Elena misses the look Alaric sends Jenna.

"Some really good genes in that family." Alaric agrees and Elena responds to texts from her friends as she and Jenna wait for Alaric to make breakfast. She might not be as bad as Jenna was a few years ago but Alaric has told them both they're not allowed to help cook things. Jenna almost set the house on fire their second year of marriage, he knows them. He cooks, it's safest.


	4. Jeremy

"Jeremy!" He's practically tackled as soon as he gets out of the car, it's been five months since she's seen him and Elena hugs him fiercely. Alaric and Jenna look at them from the porch. It's been nice to have Elena back, she's settled into their routine nicely, coffee then a morning run then breakfast and onto the agenda of the day.

"Are we going to tell them? Jenna wonders quietly.

"The Salvatores are the only ones we know of and they're leaving next month. There's no need to worry them with it." Alaric murmurs back and Jenna hates to admit he's right. She does send Elena tea that has vervain in it and perfume that has vervain in it, she does everything to keep them safe. Ric made Jeremy a vervain ring that has A protective coating over the metal that makes sure it won't get damaged no matter what Jeremy's up to, and the clear coat had vervain in it. Jeremy never takes it off.

"Even if they run into vampires, they'll be protected from compulsion." Ric tells her and Jenna frowns.

"That won't stop them from being killed." Jenna argues and Alaric shakes his head.

"Later." He promises and Jenna nods as they move to help Jeremy unload his car.

* * *

"She'll be out for a run tomorrow morning. We'll get her then." Rose decides and Trevor grins.

"Centuries of running, soon we'll be free." Trevor says quietly and Rose smiles with him, they watch the Gilbert house for a few more minutes before they leave.


	5. Surreal

"I love you guys." Elena smiles at them as she sets her coffee mug in the sink.

"Have fun on your run." Jeremy says and Elena grins.

"I will." She promises. Alaric opens his mouth but Elena beats him to it.

"My phone is fully charged and my location is on. I have pepper spray and I'll be fine. This is Mystic Falls." Elena says and walks to the door, and then she's out on the street, pavement under her feet and her lungs fight to keep up with her heart, she loves this feeling, it's the best thing. She notices a black SUV coming closer but the speed limit is low here, it's probably nothing. It's nothing, she tells herself as they run the stop sign and continue on the street she's running on.

Elena doesn't have time to reach for anything before she's in the backseat, bound and gagged. Fear courses through her veins, she's going to be another statistic, oh god. Something is pressed to her face and it all goes dark.

* * *

She wakes up in a dusty house on a couch that is clearly older than she is. She coughs, trying to remember what Alaric told her and Jeremy to do if they were ever tied up but there is no give on these ropes, no centimeter of carelessly placed rope anywhere. A man begins to take the ropes on her legs off and she starts begging. She doesn't want to die, she just wants to go home she promises she won't tell a soul if they just take her back to Mystic Falls, she just wants to be home again. Alaric was right about the world being darker than she had thought. She shivers and the man reaches for the ropes on her arms and torso. Some of the ropes burn as they leave her skin, she hisses in pain. She might be bleeding, she can't tell, but she moves as far away from the man as she can. He leans over her and she can't stop shaking, this is it she's going to die. She looks into the face of the man she thinks is going to kill her.

Dark red appears in his eyes and veins appear under the dark red, she hears a click and she sees fangs. She screams as he lowers his head to her neck.

"Trevor, stop." The words are a command and Elena is thankful for the woman who says them.

"She needs to be unharmed for Elijah."

"I highly doubt he's going to mind a little bite." The man, Trevor argues.

"What are you?" Elena asks, looking at him from her corner of the couch.

"We're vampires, haven't you met one before?" Trevor wonders and she shakes her head.

"No you must have given me something. Vampires aren't real." Elena denies and thinks for a moment. She is a fast runner, she can probably outrun them. So she tries. She's snared in a strong pair of arms before she even makes it out of the room, the woman's head turns sharply.

"He's here." She says and leaves the room.

"Just a taste." She hears Trevor say and her hair is swept away from her neck and she feels a piercing sensation.

"Stop." She says, and after too long he moves his head from her neck and she finds herself on the couch again, unable to move.

"I thought you could handle not having ropes. Apparently not." The man says more to himself than anything but Elena feels lightheaded.

"Here she is." They both hear the woman say and her gasp.

Elena closes her eyes.


	6. Truth

AN: Let's go with the True Blood rule of vampire blood doesn't need to be ingested to work for this fic.

He deals with Rosemarie and Trevor, once they are gone he approaches the doppelganger. Trevor is incredibly foolish, if her life wasn't his first concern not even Rose would be able to identify his body. He gets the ropes off, she looks at him with confusion in those familiar eyes.

She's older than Tatia when she died, older than Katherine when she became a vampire, and completely human. It's quite the feat, and he smells vervain on her skin mixed with perfume. That explains the ropes, Trevor couldn't compel her to stay still.

"Hello there." He says, keeping his voice even and soft. She's scared and bleeding, he doesn't want her fear he wants her loyalty. Elena groans.

"That man attacked me." Her hand moves to her blood slick neck.

"I have something that can heal that." Elijah offers and she tells him that's not possible.

"My dad was a doctor, I know there's nothing that can heal this other than a hospital." She says. Curious wording, he wonders what happened to her father.

"This will stop the bleeding." Time for a different tactic.

"What do you want in return?" Astute girl, even with her eyes closed.

"A conversation." Elijah says and she hesitates before she speaks, her eyes on him.

"Then can I go home?" Elena asks, and Elijah nods.

"You have my word." He promises. It's a pick of his finger and his hand moves to her neck. The bite disappears before his eyes. He moves away, enough space for her to deem it safe to get off the couch, she can feel blood dying on her skin.

"I'm Elena." She says, the least she can do is thank him for making sure she doesn't bleed to death and tell him her name after all.

"Elijah." He says.

"Where are we?" The structure around them is filthy but has working lights, and she needs to figure out if Alaric and Jenna are on their way.

"In the middle of nowhere in an abandoned house." He says and her eyes widen.

"So I'm in an abandoned house hours from home after some-" Elena struggles to find the right words, before she continues.

"Kidnappers or human traffickers took me and drugged me? Who are you? How did you know them?" Elena wonders.

"It's a very long story. You were not drugged. Things are not as they seem." Elijah says and she shakes her head.

"The world is simple. We are born, we die after however long. We're human. It's just us. There aren't vampires, there aren't fairies or werewolves or flying monkeys!" Elena exclaims and he admires her conviction, but she is wrong. She needs the truth so he will give it.


	7. Reveal

AN: I used some of the more notable Mystic Falls deaths that were supernatural related and changed them a little.

* * *

It's more truth than he intended, but it almost seems like he can't lie to her, and it is better that she knows the truth anyway if this is going to work. She's been lied to her entire life, he admits. He knows Mystic Falls, they have a council just for hunting supernatural creatures beings. She's a supernatural being as a Petrova doppelganger. She wants to cry, but her stomach growls and she admits that she hasn't had breakfast yet. She needs to eat and to get the blood off her and something for her neck, she'll need to go to a hospital after she sees her family again, she's sure.

* * *

They stop at a house, to her incredulity. She gets the blood off in a bathroom as he cooks something, this is surreal. She looks at her neck and it's completely healed, smooth skin, no evidence she was ever bitten.

It only takes a few minutes to get the blood off but it takes a couple more to regain most of her composure. She leaves the bathroom with a plan.

"We need a game plan." Elena says as she sits at a stool next to the kitchen island.

"We do." Elijah says and she wonders if she's making the right choice, she should call Jenna right now and tell her she's fine but she doesn't know if she and Elijah have a story they want to get straight, what he wants to do.

* * *

Elijah's number is in her phone along with the address of the place he's staying in Mystic Falls. She tells him that she's going to tell them the truth, her aunt and uncle and brother deserve the truth even if they didn't give it to her. He can go, she will honor their deal. She won't die and if she does, it won't be permanent. He saved her life, it seems like a fair tradeoff of sorts, helping him kill his brother. She thanks him and he waits until the front door is opened before driving away.

* * *

Relieved faces, Elena can't help but be mad at them. Alaric is the first to speak.

"Elena are you okay? Where were you?"

"You lied to me." Elena says and she watches Jenna and Alaric blanch.

"You want to know where I was?" She asks, anger seeping into her voice. Elena doesn't wait for an answer.

"I was kidnapped." She lets that hang in the air for a moment before she continues.

"By vampires. That's right, they're real Jer. Jenna and Alaric knew and they never told us. Most of the Founding Families know, there's a secret council to hunt supernatural beings. Guess what? I'm a supernatural being-the third person to wear this face. I'm a Petrova doppelganger and I was almost taken for a sacrifice! I want answers, now." Elena has always been warm, kind and forgiving. This Elena standing in front of them is roiling mad with cold eyes. Jeremy laughs uneasily.

"You're joking right? Elena this-vampires don't exist okay? They don't." Jeremy says and she lets out a bitter laugh.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore are vampires. Matt's sister Vicki who everyone says died of a drug overdose despite being found in the woods, murdered died from a vampire attack. Logan Fell died from a vampire attack. Bonnie's grandmother, Brian Walters, Caroline's dad, even Pastor Young died from being murdered by vampires! The signs are all there!"

Elena is starting to feel hysterical but she knows that it's the truth.

It's the truth.

She's sure it's the truth but when she looks to Jenna and Alaric she knows they know the truth too.

They have for years.


	8. Friends

Elena lets him know she's going out for another run, just in case. Elijah should probably keep tabs on where she is anyway. He texts her back that if she wants, she can stop by, he's unsure how far she's running or how often she does it, but she tells him she'll think about it. She now has vervain, pepperspray, and her phone on her.

It's another round of running, Mystic Falls is not that busy at this time of night, if she was more concerned with her time she'd check but she's pretty sure she beats her own record as she finds herself a street away from Elijah. She hadn't even thought about it, running took over. It's been awhile since that's happened but she catches her breath and texts Elijah.

He's home if she wants to stop by and she admits to herself that she doesn't think she can go home for a while. She's kind of a mess but Elijah's looked at her with understanding in those dark eyes. It's worth a shot. Actually, if he has alcohol in that house it might be worth two. She catches her breath before she makes her way to the house.

"Elena." He opens the door before she has the chance to knock, and she gives a quick grin.

"You really do have good hearing." Elena jokes and he chuckles before he invites her in.

"That I do." Elijah confirms and she walks into the house.

* * *

There's music playing, and she's honest with him because they might as well be honest. She learns more about him and he learns more about her.

"Okay, I've got to ask because I'd feel stupid not asking. Is there any quick and easy way to find your soulmate?" She asks.

"If there was a technique that was successful I would have found mine by now. I'm afraid that's one of the questions I don't have an answer to." Elijah admits and she nods.

"Worth a shot." She shrugs and he nods.

* * *

It's late when they stop talking, she realizes she has a few texts from Jenna and Alaric. She doesn't want to go home just yet. There's tension there and she's tired she doesn't want to fight she admits aloud.

"I understand that," He says, and she finishes off her glass of red wine in a swallow before he finishes.

"But they are your family." He chooses his words carefully.

They are her family, they do love her, she knows. But they still lied and it still hurts, she thinks to herself. Elena knows most of what she needs to know about Elijah, she knows he values family over all and what Klaus did to them. She lets out a sigh.

"I should probably go home." Elena admits, standing up. Elijah stands up as well and she shoots him a curious look.

"I think it'd be best if I drove you home." Elijah doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but it is really late, it's dark and he wants to make sure she's safe. Not just because they have a deal, but they're almost like friends. Tonight was nice actually.

"Okay." Elena agrees, she doesn't have a flashlight and it is dark, Elijah has a point.

* * *

He waits until she opens the door and enters the house, door shut and locked before he backs out of her driveway.


	9. Martins

It's not easy to be with her family for a few days, Alaric and Jenna explain for hours about all of it, and Jeremy is just as hurt as she is. She hasn't mentioned her deal with Elijah, they won't need to know. Klaus is coming soon and they'll deal with it. Elijah's interesting to be with because he doesn't have the bias of Mystic Falls, he doesn't care about Founder's Events or small town gossip. They work their way through a bottle of wine and they're friendly but once this is over, Elena will stay in Mystic Falls and then leave to find a job, maybe her soulmate, she's going to have a normal life despite the target on her back. Her soulmate will be human, they'll have children or maybe not and she'll die of old age.

Elena has listened to Elijah speak about his experiences as she sat on his couch drinking wine over the span of a few nights. She can't imagine feeling like that, so powerful and infinite. It scares her a little. It's too much. She had admitted it and he had looked at her with a thoughtful look.

* * *

There are a lot of things that are ridiculous or too much and Elijah's brother is definitely both with this sacrifice. It's odd to have the level of trust she has with Elijah, as they walk to her death. They've already said what they've needed to, his associates are a father and son that are going to incapacitate Klaus by channeling a large power source Elena helped them find. Klaus will be locked away for the rest of time for what he did, and their lives will resume to normal. Klaus will kill Elena temporarily but the elixir that she just drank will keep her from being permanently dead and she won't wake up as a vampire. Elijah has bases she hadn't even thought of covered and she takes a deep breath before she looks at the man who's going to kill her.

* * *

Of course it doesn't go as planned. When Elena wakes up Elijah's witch friends, the Martins are hovering over her.

"Where-where's Elijah? Did we win?" She asks and they help her off the ground before they answer. They look grim and she sees a girl next to her, peaceful and Elena tries to remember. That must be the Martin witch Klaus had with him, and she tries to ask what happened again.

"Klaus wasn't killed, Elijah went with him to find their family. Greta is under a sleeping spell." The older man says, she remembers he's Greta and Luka's father. Elena shifts uncomfortably.

"He just left us?" They aren't a team, not really, she barely knows the Martins and she trusts them less than she trusts Elijah. But they didn't leave her dead on the ground alone either. Elena takes a step and stumbles as they nod. Elijah left them. Elena curses the vampire in her thoughts, she knows he values his family over all, but it's not a good sign for the rest of them.

"Klaus is going to kill him and put him with the rest of their siblings." Elena realizes and the Martins have the same annoyed look on their faces. Dr. Martin sighs before he speaks, Elena doesn't blame him.

"I can do a tracking spell on him."

"Great. What do you need?" Elena asks.

* * *

"There's no one here." Elena says as they look around the apartment they tracked Elijah to.

"There's blood bags in the fridge, I'm going to get one for Elijah." Elena says as the Martins look around. They know they don't need to tell her to hurry, they have no idea how long they have.

"We found the coffins." Luka says loudly enough for her to hear as she gets two blood bags out of the fridge.

"I'll pull the dagger out." Elena volunteers as the Martins keep a safe distance from the coffin, and Elijah's gray form. She pulls it out singlehandedly and they wait for a few moments.

"There's one too many coffins." Elena says as they wait for the gray to fade from Elijah's skin, and Dr. Martin shakes his head.

"Not our problem. I'm not investigating it. We all had a part to play, once Elijah wakes up I'm telling him that I'm leaving with my children. That's it." He says and Elena nods.

"Of course." Elena says and she sees Elijah move out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

"Go home." Elijah demands and Elena shakes her head, the Martins are gone.

"I'm staying. Plus I don't exactly have a ride home." She's not going to let him get daggered again, and he's not going to let her stay in the apartment as his family begins to wake. There's a pile of daggers in the coffin he spent an hour in.

"Niklaus cannot take on all of us." Elijah assures her.

"Call your aunt and go home." Elijah presses and she sighs before she sends a text and the address to Jenna.

"There's an extra coffin. The Martins found out that it was locked by magic." Elena tells him and he nods.

"I know. I heard." Elijah says and Elena's brow furrows.

"Once this is over you owe me a drink and a lot of explaining." Elena warns as her phone buzzes. Jenna is close.

"I promise I will give you both of those things." Elijah admits truthfully. He always tells Elena the truth, but he's sure he could lie if he wanted. There's just nothing he would gain from lying to her. They're both aware of when her phone buzzes.

"Go." Elijah urges and she sighs at him before she gets the hell out of the apartment.


	10. Wine

AN: Texts are in italics and I plan on continuing to update this until it's finished, I don't want to update something else and lose my interest in this one.

Elena doesn't see him for two weeks, and when they make plans, she's surprised he wants her to meet him at his house. It's not the house he's living in with his siblings, he bought a rather large property for that and she hasn't met any of them. She supposes there's a reason for that.

 _Do you mind?_ He inquires and she tells him she doesn't and sends the text. Then she adds something else.

 _I don't care where we meet as long as it's got air conditioning and you bring some wine._ Her finger hovers over the send button for a moment before she presses it.

* * *

It's a Tuesday night and he welcomes her in quickly.

"My siblings do not know about this house. I would prefer for them not to." Elijah admits, and she nods.

"I get that. Privacy is nice." She says and he disappears for a moment before he reappears with two bottles of wine.

"You get to pick between the two." Elijah says and she grins.

"While I do that, you get two explain." Elena tells him, and a smirk pulls at his lips. Elena certainly got to the point.

He begins to explain how Originals can't be killed except by one thing, and she's not offended that he won't tell her. If she had a secret weakness she wouldn't tell anyone either.

"Niklaus and my other siblings have been living together somewhat peacefully. But my siblings and I have been trying to determine who could be in that damn locked coffin. Rebekah is hell bent on opening it." He almost sounds like they're talking about the weather, not the fact there could be a desiccating vampire or corpse in the locked coffin.

"I pick this one." Elena says and hands it to him so he can pour two glasses of it for them.

"This might sound stupid-" Elena pauses as he hands her a glass and she thanks him.

"But who was the witch your mother worked with when you were human? Could someone from your shared past be in there, like her?" She finishes and he seems interested by her line of thinking. There are a few people he can think of who might be in that coffin.

"Perhaps." Elijah says and she takes a sip.

"Keep explaining." Elena gestures and Elijah chuckles as he sets down his wineglass and continues speaking.

* * *

They both get through two glasses of wine as it's all out.

"I think I might miss you a little once we both leave Mystic Falls." She's got a life plan, find her soulmate and love them and get a house and maybe think about a family. A human lifetime neither of the other Petrova doppelganger had, Tatia died at his mother's hand and Katherine is somewhere trying to avoid Klaus and Elijah. She's going to be the first Petrova doppelganger to have a normal life and she's going to fight tooth and nail for it.

"I've enjoyed your company as well." Elijah admits honestly. The air feels thick and Elena shakes her head.

"Maybe we could be like pen pals or something. Even if we don't talk after this summer, I want you to know you're better than you think you are." Elena says and checks her phone as it buzzes. She misses the look on his face and by the time she responds to the text and looks back at him he's schooled his expression.

* * *

They aren't anything but the potential is there. Elijah could see her as anything she wants to be but there's also the potential for her to stay in the supernatural world. She is supernatural, part of her must know she belongs there but she clings to being human and he isn't cruel enough to force her to realize she most likely won't have a normal human life. Maybe she will, he thinks. Elena's persistent and stubborn enough to make it happen.

"Where do your siblings think you are?" Elena wonders as she reclines on his couch.

"Where does your family think you are?" He counters and she laughs.

"I told them I was going to see a friend and didn't offer details." Elena tells him and he grins at that, it's easy to be a little more open with Elena because she's going to forget all of it someday, and she's putting all of this behind her and she'll grow old with someone who will make her happy, he hopes. Pen pals might not be a bad idea until she decides to completely leave the supernatural behind.

"I didn't offer my family details either." Elijah tells her and she grins as he hands her a glass of water.

"Thank you. I guess great minds think alike." She says and he nods.

* * *

"We should both probably get home soon." Elena sighs and he nods.

"Agreed. Text me if you need anything." Elijah says as they delay going home by slowly putting things back in his kitchen.

"Text me if you figure out who's in the coffin or if you want to hang out with your favorite doppelganger." Elena tells him and he has a mischievous look on his face.

"Katerina could be my favorite doppelganger and you wouldn't know." He jokes, his accent slips out and into his voice. Elena rolls her eyes.

"I'm your favorite because we have the same taste in alcohol and we're honest with each other. You told me Katerina was a liar. You like honesty too much for her to be your favorite." Elena tries to imitate his accent to his amusement.

"You are my favorite doppelganger." He confirms unnecessarily and she grins.

"See you later?" She asks and he nods.

"Another time." He confirms as he turns off the lights and they leave the house, back to their separate lives.


	11. Plotting

She's a little panicked when she gets the text: _The coffin is open. My sister found witches who could open it._

 _Who's in the coffin? What's going on? Are you okay? Elijah?_

He doesn't respond to her texts for an hour and she has to keep herself occupied by helping Alaric make dinner, she needs to keep her mind and hands busy. When her phone rings as they're cleaning up, Jenna waves her out of the kitchen.

"We've got this." Jenna tells her and Elena nods as she answers the phone as she walks up the stairs and to her room.

"Elijah?" She looked at the name on the screen before she accepted the call.

"Can you meet me where we usually do about an hour from now?" He knows he's asking a lot it's not a planned meeting and she might be with her family but this is important.

"I can be there in ten." Elena says and he agrees to that before they both hang up. She tells Jenna she'll be out for a while and she'll be safe before she walks out the front door, keys in hand. The drive seems too long, she's too worried about the news Elijah has. She parks away from his house and walks quickly to his front door. He opens the door and she's in the house and the door shut in record time.

"My mother was in that coffin. Rebekah said Niklaus saw Mikael kill her, but Niklaus killed her. She is awake and alive." Elijah is kind of a mess, Elena observes. She's a safe person for him to spill his secrets to, she remembers.

"What does that mean for you?" Elena wonders.

"It gets worse." Elijah tells her and disappears for a moment. He's back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I don't think either of us can be entirely sober for this." Elijah says and pours wine. Not a good sign.

"My father was turned into a vampire by my mother after were created, so he could kill us. She said he was dead and despite that she wanted to be a family again, but he's not dead. He can't be killed except with the same things that can kill my siblings and I and we are the only people in the world in possession of those weapons. I think she wants to kill us." Elijah says after a large swallow of blood red wine. Elena takes a quick gulp before he speaks again. He's right, she cannot handle this completely sober.

"And to add to that horrible note, my mother wants to throw a ball to celebrate us being a family and introduce us to Mystic Falls as such. She's planning on inviting all of the Founding Families and anyone she deems important. She already knows you're the doppelganger. You're going to be invited and dragged into this mess." At that, Elena shakes her head as she takes a sip of wine.

"Tatia's blood was used to turn us into vampires. My mother might try to enlist you to help destroy all vampires." Elijah says and she takes a long drink before she answers.

"What would happen, aside from the obvious if the Original vampires die?" There has to be something else, Elijah looks too worried for it to just be them on the line.

"All vampires die. Thousands if not millions of people will die if my siblings and I perish." Elijah says and she swears.

"Okay, but once this is all over and the summer is over, nobody is dragging me into this supernatural drama. Not you, not Klaus, not some random witch, I want out after this. Let's make a plan." Elena says before they both finish their glasses.

"Do you by chance know your dress measurements?" Elijah asks and she has to think for a moment before she recites them.

"Anything but red." She requests and he can agree to that.

"So we make a code and prevent her from killing you. Are any of your siblings on board?" Elena wonders.

"No, not yet. I think Finn will side with my mother, Rebekah might not want to admit I'm right, but Niklaus and Kol will side with me. Mikael will want to go for Niklaus first and he's always been very good about saving his own skin." They all had to be to survive the centuries running from their father but Klaus was always the most paranoid of them all, even if he was being reckless. Elijah was more logical about it. Elena swears again.

"I forgot about Mikael." She admits.

"We have a week until the ball." Elijah warns and she groans.

They stay for a little while longer to plan.


	12. Dress

It's four days before the ball they meet again. Elijah had asked for her dress measurements, she's assuming he has a dress in mind. Elena's not sure how to feel about that but she drives over anyway, wondering if she could get away with wearing anything other than heels at the ball. It's not that she has anything against heels, but in a room of deadly vampires and oblivious bystanders she'd rather be able to run. She always wants to be able to run.

"Elena." Elijah greets, they've gotten into the habit of greeting each other just with their names.

"Elijah." Elena says as he lets her in the the house.

"Your dress arrived today." He informs her and she shakes her head.

"You really didn't have to do that." She tells him and a smirk pulls at his lips.

"You're going into the lion's den. This is the least I can do." Elijah says easily and she sighs.

"You're right. Can I see the dress?" Elena asks and he nods.

"I was rather hoping you would do more than look at it, perhaps you could try it on so if it needs adjustments they can be made before the ball?" He jokes and she rolls her eyes at him.

* * *

He leads her to a guest bedroom, she can tell it's not his room because there's only a dress in the closet. She's sure Elijah has dozens of suits in his closet with a few tuxedos for variety. The dress is a deep blue that reminds her of sapphires, and it looks like something someone in a fairytale would wear. She blinks and notices that Elijah has disappeared to give her privacy, she guesses. The door is shut and she reaches for the hanger. The fabric of the dress is smooth to touch and she takes a breath before she takes off her Converse.

* * *

She hasn't done this since-Elena has to pause to think about it. She hasn't been in a dress for a formal event since prom or maybe Miss Mystic Falls, years ago. It's heavy, heavier than she expected. It's tight in the right places but she can breathe in it, she zips the back by herself. She moves experimentally, the fabric moves with a soft sigh as she does. She picks up the skirt to reveal her ankles. It's not that heavy to carry, it's just a lot of fabric to hold in her fists, good to know. Elena lets the fabric go and looks at her reflection in the mirror, before she decides to unzip it and get back into her tank top and shorts.

* * *

He wonders if she'll show him the dress, not that he's entitled to that, but she's in the guest bedroom for twenty minutes before the door opens. She's not wearing the dress but it's in the dress bag on the guest bed, neatly spread out out and she looks at him.

"It's perfect." She admits and a small smirk curls one of the corners of his mouth.

"Do you think I could wear Converse with it?" She asks and laughs at his scandalized look, over exaggerated she's sure. Elijah couldn't have lived for so long without seeing horrible things, her favorite shoes can hardly shock him, she thinks.

* * *

Jeremy is planning on going with her, but they're taking their own cars in case she has to stay late. Elena tells him that having a stake and vervain might not be a bad idea, it's being hosted by vampires. Elena doesn't tell Jenna or Alaric, she'll tell them after afterwards. If they try to stop her then she can't play her role and Elijah's parents might suspect something. The idea sounds tempting, pretending to be sick and staying home and keeping Jeremy with her, in their safe house.

But she already gave Elijah her word and they planned too much for her to back out, and there's the dress to think about-she doesn't even want to know how or where he got the dress. It's one day before it all happens. Elena writes about it in her diary, a habit she never bothered to kick. It's kind of nice to have a written record of feelings and things that were going on and to see how her handwriting and style have changed over the years.

The plan is complicated and simple at the same time. She's supposed to arrive before the toast which is easy enough, get Elijah as a dance partner so they can speak in code, she'll do whatever she needs to do to blend in. If his mother wants to see her, he and his siblings will make sure she leaves the meeting alive. Klaus will kill Mikael whenever he arrives, if it's before, during or after the ball. Elijah and Kol have the task of killing Esther. If Esther talks to Elena alone, she'll talk to Elijah in code or far away enough that Finn can't hear.

Once she's done her part he's going to send her home immediately, she's already told him she wants out of the affairs of the supernatural.


	13. Sorry for the angst

"Are you worried at all?" Jeremy asks and she nods to his surprise.

"Just a little. If I tell you to go, you need to go, okay?" Elena's suddenly very serious and he shakes his head.

"I'm staying wherever you are. I'm not leaving you." Jeremy says and Elena adjusts her earrings.

"If this ends badly-" She trails off before she can get the rest of her sentence out of her throat.

"Jenna and Alaric should at least still have one of us. I'd rather it be you." She's not suicidal, but if it comes down to her life or Jeremy's-she'd save him, no questions asked, no hesitation. It's not up for discussion or debate.

"Elena-" Her little brother is a little alarmed and she has to remember she's only dealt with a few vampires and he hasn't dealt with any at all. Once Elena revealed the truth, Ric offered to train them how to fight vampires and they've been doing well. She knows it isn't enough, and Elijah gave her his word he'd protect her, and anyone she cared about at the ball, they've been giving each other their word a lot lately. In the silence Elena stares at her brother to find something else to say.

"Your bowtie is crooked." She says.

"What?" Jeremy looks confused and she straightens it for him.

"There you go. Let's go to the ball." Elena says, as Jenna and Alaric walk down the stairs to look at them.

"Have fun." Jenna smiles and Alaric echoes her.

"We will." Elena lies. She has a feeling it won't be very fun at all.

* * *

Elijah's lip part without his permission as he looks at her, Elena is simply a vision in the dress. She looks around the large and imposing entryway before he walks to her.

"Elijah." The look on her face is one of relief, more than one set of eyes notices.

"Elena." He says and she gives him a small smile before they speak in code. Jeremy is maybe only a minute behind her, she has to tell Elijah he needs to be protected too, a reminder of their agreement. She can lose a lot and she already has, but she can't lose her brother. Elijah nods, and he can see her relax with the knowledge that if it all goes absolutely sideways and to hell, _Jeremy will be safe._ That's what matters.

Jeremy arrives a minute after she ensures his safety. As he greets her and he meets Elijah briefly, she notices where the vampires in the room are, despite the fact she hasn't been introduced to his siblings. Elena's not sure she wants to meet them. Klaus tried to kill her and she messed up his plan and caused all of his siblings to be undaggered. It'll be a cleaner break if she only knows Elijah, she tells herself.

* * *

Elijah gives a nice speech with his family standing on the grand staircase next to him about family and she recognizes them all from his descriptions of them.

When he mentions dance partners Elena spots a familiar face. She adjusts her position, and sees Damon Salvatore, she wasn't sure at first but there's no mistaking him. Her eyes widen, and he sees her too. She hopes Elijah's speech is over quickly Damon's making his way over to her. The speech ends and she sees Elijah making his way down the stairs.

Elijah reaches her first and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"May I have this dance, Miss Gilbert?" He inquires politely and she smiles.

"You may." She tells him and they make their way to the ballroom. She notices Elijah's sister find Stefan, but it's none of her business. Stefan glances at them and his eyes widen when he realizes it's her. There's a question in his face, and she wonders if he tried to keep her from this, from the supernatural. It's in the past and it's a past of her past that doesn't really matter anymore so she focuses on moving as Elijah does as the music begins.

"I guess dancing is like riding a bike." Elena says to Elijah and a smirk pulls at his lips before they both notice Finn a few feet away. Elena asks him what the plan is in code and he tells her it's really up to what his mother has planned. Mikael is coming within the next few days, he knows that for sure because Rebekah is planning to leave with Stefan and Kol wants to leave Mystic Falls as soon as he can.

There's a moment where they change partners and Elena realizes she's dancing with Finn. He's struggling with the dance just a little but Elena supposes between helping his mother and being daggered for a few centuries, he hasn't had much time to dance or practice.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert." Finn says as they take careful steps.

"Hello." She says, faking confusion, pretending like she doesn't know who he is.

"I'm Finn Mikaelson." He introduces himself and she nods, understanding on her face.

"Oh." She says and he looks at her with a different interest than she's seen for a long time. It looks like he's trying to find something in her or on her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"You just look like someone I knew, a very long time ago." He sounds old in that moment, and utterly exhausted. Elena can't condone his actions but she understands why he's doing what he's doing. Immortality isn't for everyone, she guesses.

"Tatia." The name comes out a little sharper than she wanted but there's nothing she can do about it when it's already out out her mouth. Finn doesn't deny it, he nods thoughtfully.

"I don't know much about her." Elena admits as they spin, she's careful to avoid Finn's feet.

"There isn't much to know. She wasn't terribly interesting." Finn dismisses her ancestor and she feels a flash of anger on Tatia's behalf, but she also tries to understand his position.

"My mother would like to speak to you tonight." Finn tells her in the silence, he knows he might have offended her with his comments about Tatia but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters but the plan and Elena is part of it. The song ends and they move away from the dancing, from Elijah and Jeremy and her sense of relative safety.

Finn leads her up a set of stairs and through a hallway and to a room. The door opens and it smells like smoke, and Elena sees Esther again.

"Leave us Finn." Esther says and it's not a demand but it's not exactly a request either. Elena enters the room and Esther shuts the door.

* * *

"My son introduced you to vampires, is that correct?" Esther asks as Elena's bleeding over a bowl for the stupid curse the witch is about to do.

"No, actually. I was kidnapped by vampires who wanted me to be given to Klaus in exchange for their freedom or something." Elena tries to say something that would endear her to Esther.

"One of them bit me. Ever since my life has been filled with vampires wanting to kill me or wanting my blood or looking at me because I look like Tatia and Katherine." She admits and it's the truth.

"That will stop after I cast this spell. You and every other human on this planet will know peace from vampires after tonight." Esther promises and carefully whispers a few words. Elena's hand heals and Esther wipes the blood away from her palm, almost like a mother. Elena reminds herself that Esther hasn't acted like a mother for a very long time.

"And if for some reason my spell doesn't work, my husband will be here after the ball to kill my children. Either way, the world will be free of vampires tomorrow." Esther assures her.

"Isn't your husband a vampire?" Elena asks and Esther nods.

"He only feeds on other vampires, Elena. Never the innocent. When our children are dead I will kill him and I will die when my task is complete." Esther says and Elena smiles.

"You'll be together after so long." She tries to see the positive in it but she can't, not really. Esther doesn't notice that, she looks far away for a moment.

"I'm looking forward to it. Now, go have fun. I need to make sure all of my children drink the champagne I'm going to put this in, if you'll excuse me." Esther says and Elena nods.

"Of course." Elena fakes another smile.

* * *

"Elijah." Elena greets after she finishes a glass of white wine. It's an open bar and she needed that honestly.

"I'm a little warm from dancing, would you like to accompany me to see the gardens?" He wonders and she smiles at him.

"I would like that." Elena says and they walk out the front doors, out into the warm night.

* * *

Vampire speed is handy, and Elijah pauses for a moment.

"We're out of hearing range." He tells her and she takes a deep breathe before she tells him everything. She pulls her phone out of one of the pockets in the dress, and tells Jeremy to go home immediately as she speaks. Elijah pauses and asks her what her favorite part of the dress is.

"The pockets. I have my keys and phone in here. It's amazing." She answers honestly and then continues telling him not to drink the champagne. If he doesn't drink it none of the Originals are in danger and they can kill their mother or make her a vampire or whatever their plan is. Her phone vibrates in her hand and she looks at it. Jeremy is almost home. Thank goodness.

"How are you doing?" Elijah asks and she intends to say that she's fine. It's a little lie and she's sure Elijah won't mind if she say that. It's a little white lie that everyon says anyway. It's not what comes out of her mouth.

"I'm a little overwhelmed." She admits and her eyes widen. Something's wrong he can sense her fear.

"Elena is there something wrong?" He needs to know.

"Lie to me." She says and his brow furrows.

"What?" He asks and she can't take this, she bolts. She doesn't make it very far, damn vampire. Damn him. His hand is wrapped around her wrist and she's trying to run again. She's trying to pull away but his fingers are still around her wrist, not uncomfortably but she wants to run, dress and him be damned.

"Elena?" He asks and he wonders if she lied to him but her heartbeat hasn't revealed such since they met.

"Let me go." She demands, she's panicking and he doesn't understand.

"Explain and I will." He says.

"Give me your word." She demands again and he nods.

"You have my word. Tell me what's wrong." He needs to know what's wrong, why she's so eager to get away from him.

"I can't lie to you. I'm guessing you can't lie to me either." She admits quietly and his fingers twitch and release her. Elena grabs handfuls of her skirt and he sees shoes that aren't heels before she sprints.

He stares for a few moments before she disappears out of sight. He had his soulmate a few feet away and he let her go. She doesn't want him. He never thought he'd find his soulmate, but he also didn't think they wouldn't want him either. He stays there for another minute before he goes back to the ball. He's not going to chase her if she doesn't want him and he needs to help his siblings. Once his parents are dead he'll allow himself to think about this again, but not a moment later.

* * *

She parks and is out of her car in a flash, unlocking the door. Jenna and Alaric must be asleep already and once she reaches her room she practically rips the dress off, and begins to cry.


	14. THE RIGHT CHAPTER

She's lost a lot of things, several people, but somehow _this, this feeling_ is like and unlike that. It still feels like a kind of grief through, a kind of mourning she's unfamiliar with. Elena didn't know something like that even existed, she thought she knew grief inside and out. _This_ is fear and anger and sadness and uncertainty and a few things she can't name.

Once she cries out everything she has she has, she looks at the clock, it's too late to talk to Jenna or anyone else. Elena gets her journal out and writes, writes it all down. Her phone beeps but it's too late for anyone else to be up so she checks to make sure it isn't dying. It's a text from Elijah and her heart clenches but opens the text anyway.

 _The plan went successfully. Thank you for your help._ She's not sure if he's being sarcastic or if he's angry, what the hell it means so she ignores it. She needs to write this all down before she explodes.

* * *

His siblings look victorious, despite their differences and wants. They won. They do not have to run or hide anymore. They've spent so much time just _running, fleeing and hoping they would make it._

"Come on, 'Lijah! Look happy!" Niklaus says and he doesn't particularly care about the victory party anymore.

"Excuse me." Elijah says and his brother's smile fades as he watches him disappear.

* * *

Jenna knows something's wrong as she looks at Elena then to her watch. Her aunt frowns as she hands Elena a cup of coffee.

"Usually you're out running by now." She says conversationally and she can see the weariness in Elena, who just shrugs.

"I didn't feel like it today." She excuses. If she runs, there's the potential of seeing Elijah, of seeing his siblings or anyone else and she's too tired to run. Jenna frowns, Elena's run everyday since she's been home.

"Okay." She says cautiously.

Maybe breakfast will help her get back into the swing of things, Jenna thinks.

It doesn't.


	15. Week

It's three days and Elena Gilbert has not left her house, not once. Not to run, not to see him, not for errands, not for anything. He thinks of what he wants to say, but he sends a text that does nothing to disguise how he feels.

 _We need to talk about this, Elena._ He sends it and waits. It's a few seconds before his phone alerts him of her response.

 _I don't want to say anything I'll regret._ Her reply is confusing, and he wonders how she feels about this, he just wants this resolved, for them to speak about it.

* * *

Elijah's a vampire. Not just a vampire but one of the first, and if she does this, if she is with him that's it. It'll probably destroy all possibility for a normal, human life. If she picks him it'll probably mean danger and dry humor and wine. Admittedly it sounds a little nice but he's a vampire. So many doors close with her choosing Elijah.

That means no children, no picket fences, and Elijah would probably outlive her and then move on. She'll grow old while he looks perfect as ever and there's an odd feeling in her stomach as she thinks about it.

Elena's not sure what he thinks or how he feels, as she begins to just think about _him_ she realizes that she doesn't even know him. There's a handful of facts and memories but she doesn't know anything important. They don't know each other, he doesn't know her and the odd feeling in her stomach returns.

She's mostly been thinking about the bad things but there are a lot of bad things to consider. There might be some good things but she's taking her time for both sides, she hasn't gotten around to thinking about the good yet.

"I made you tea. It's raspberry." Jenna smiles at her and Elena accepts the warm mug. Jenna takes it all in, Elena's worried look and the bags under her eyes plus the other details adds up to a large picture of something being wrong.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jenna asks quietly and Elena sips at her tea before she shakes her head.

"I'm trying to thinking about something and I'm trying to consider all of the sides to it." Elena says carefully and Jenna nods.

"If you need me, I'm here." Her aunt reminds her and Elena gives her a smile and nods.

* * *

Elijah looks like shit but she's not going to tell him that.

"Where were you yesterday?" Rebekah asks and he shakes his head.

"It's not important." Elijah dismisses and and she rolls her eyes.

"Stefan and I are leaving tomorrow. You have our phone numbers, if you want to see us sometime." Rebekah's excited to be with her soulmate again and she wants to comment on the look in her older brother's eyes but she knows he's not going to talk about it so it'd be pointless.

"Kol has left to find some witch in New Orleans, and I'm unsure if Klaus is going to stay here or not." Elijah admits and she nods.

"You better come see us off tomorrow." Rebekah warns and he cracks a smile.

"I promise I will." He says and Rebekah grins.

* * *

Seven days since he's seen her, seven days of Elena Gilbert staying in her house until his phone beeps with the sound he assigned to Elena's number.

 _Elijah._ It's just his name and he responds with hers, unsure what she's doing and what they're doing.

 _Elena._

 _Are you still in Mystic Falls?_ Her text surprises him but he confirms that he is.

 _I'm ready to talk about this if you promise we'll only talk._ Elena's response is what he's been waiting for.

 _Where?_


	16. Uncertain

She parks in his driveway, uncertain about everything. She lets her engine run a few seconds than she needs to, before she kills the engine and gets out of her car. Elijah opens the door as she walks to it, vampire hearing she remembers. He doesn't quite look like he was before the ball, there's an edge of something different now to him. Elena knows she doesn't look or feel the same either. _This_ , Elena doesn't want to put a name on it or call it what it is, it's affected them both. It's time to deal with it.

* * *

They're on his couch again, farther away than they used to sit, and she breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry I ran." She admits and he says nothing, just waits to see if she'll continue or not.

"No offense, but I didn't think it would be you." Elena keeps talking, they both need to air all of it out before they can figure out what to do about them, _this,_ together. She didn't plan any of this, meeting him and their alliance, running away, her voice cracking as she tells the truth-she thought soulmates were supposed to give you a feeling of relief or hope or something other than fear and uncertainty. It's not his fault it still affects them.

"I uh- I wanted kids. I wanted a husband or wife or whoever was supposed to fit into my fantasy of the suburbs. I was going to find my soulmate and make human choices. Kids or not, a place to pay a mortage, a workplace to spend a lot of time, grow old." A few tears escape her eyes and he wants to comfort her in some way but he's sure she doesn't want comfort from him. Maybe some wine later, but this is not the time.

"I always thought I'd have my parents and my family when I grew up. You know when you're young and you think adults are invincible? I thought my father would walk me down the aisle and my mother would help plan the wedding and they'd die when they were ready. I thought I had more time. I thought we'd all grow older together." Elena takes another deep breath.

"You are invincible. You can't age with me. We cannot have children, and I'm not rejecting you it's just that if I pick you- I don't think I can have any of that." Elena's weary down to her bones and she's crying in front of Elijah of all things but she kind of doesn't care anymore. This has been eating her up for days. It isn't all bad, there are a lot of good things to Elijah and picking him, embracing destiny but there are a lot of things to let go of, potential futures she has to kiss goodbye and she's never kissed anyone before.

Something warm and soft is on her shoulders and she looks at one of them before she figures out what it is. Elijah must have disappeared and returned without her noticing it- he gave her a blanket.

"You were shivering." He says simply, and she adjusts it around herself pretending like she can't feel his eyes on her, wondering what he's thinking. It's warm, but when she stops fidgeting with it she'll look at him again and she can't read him at all.

"You can't settle down with me in the suburbs can you?" It's supposed to be funny sort of but he shakes his head.

"I do not think I can." He admits and she lets out a small sigh.

"People would notice you looking perfect as ever as I get crow's feet." Elena muses and Elijah looks at her with curiousity.

"You think I look perfect?" He wonders aloud and Elena groans.

"Of course I do. I'm sure several people would agree with me. Don't let your ego get too big." It's lighthearted, it feels good, it feels easy but Elena can't let herself slip into it like she might have before. They're practically strangers.

"Would you ever consider finding a human to live the life you want with you?" The question slips out of his lips and she freezes.

"I-" She can see doing that, with the possibility of Elijah checking in or maybe just observing from time to time, but there'd be regret there. She's not sure she can do that to Elijah, asking him to help keep her safe even at the risk of his own feelings and their status. If she doesn't have any help in normal human life she might just get kidnapped by vampires or whatever else is out there. It wouldn't be normal with her knowledge of the supernatural. Whoever she'd pick wouldn't be her soulmate and having kids could make another doppelganger, but Jeremy could easily have kids and cause that too.

Elena looks lost in thought and the lost look disappears as she adjusts the blanket around her again.

"Any children Jeremy and I could have might lead to another doppelganger in a few centuries, right?" They can't lie to each other but he hasn't heard her voice like this, so starkly forward laced with hurt.

"Yes." He hears himself say and she looks thoughtful but there's regret there too, it's in the way she moves. He shifts unnecessarily and one of her hands touches his sleeve for a moment.

"One of the buttons was undone." She excuses lamely, it's the truth but it's still kind of awkward, and she asks what he wants.

"A chance to see what we could be like." He answers, no frills to his answer. Elena nods for a few moments before she swallows and speaks again.

"A chance. Okay. Let's do it." It's better than dismissing Elijah and regretting it. It's better to have known and lost than than to have never known at all. Elijah's face looks starkly open and surprised with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"So we should get to know each other. Since you're such a chatterbox I figured you wouldn't mind going first." Elena smile and he lets out a bark of laughter.


	17. 8 episode show

AN: Shout out to the show Stranger Things for being there as I had nothing to do but refrain from moving my wrist last weekend because I messed it up and couldn't even make a fist without pain! I've been trying to keep from stressing it out too much but here's some fluff. But seriously go check it out, it's amazing, it's only 8 hours long.

* * *

There's a new edge to them now, she tells her diary. She knows Elijah, knows what he's told her and he only knows what she tells him. They see each other often but she needs to remind him the next time she sees him. She's supposed to find a job and settle down or something, or at least that's what she thought. Elena doesn't have a plan anymore, that particular situation's indecision is beginning to worry at her and she doesn't know what to do about it.

It's easy to spend time with Elijah, it's almost alarming how a dinner date makes her feel at ease and not nervous at all. He's Elijah, her soulmate, they're stuck together he has to like her a little. The date isn't really a date, there's not a romantic edge to it, they're just friends. Just friends who happen to be soulmates. But from what Elena's heard, it's easier to be friends and fall in love than try to just fall in love automatically, because that doesn't work for everyone.

"You totally have to see this show." Elena says as soon as he opens his door. He almost forgets to respond, she is gorgeous in that dress, and there's a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"One episode." He bargains.

"Oh yeah, totally. Just one then we can go do whatever you had planned." Elena says and he nods. She slides off her heels as he loads Netflix on the TV screen. He sits next to her on the couch, and he wonders what's causing her excited heartbeat, him or the show.

* * *

"Okay, one more episode." Elijah says and she grins. He's hooked and Elena has gotten him hooked, it's an amazing show, one more episode wouldn't hurt, but then they do need to go to dinner. Elena just grins at him as the next episode begins to play.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Elena asks and he knows he wants to say they really should go to dinner, but the second episode ended on a cliffhanger.

"I know we should go eat something. But I do want to keep watching this with you." He admits.

"Let's order pizza, and I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Elena says and he tell her he'll order pizza. They can go out another time, it's not an issue for either of them. Elena disappears with her purse and he hears the click of a door as he looks for a place that delivers pizza on his phone.

A door opens as he finishes ordering, he looks up to see Elena wearing shorts and a tank top. She grins at him and the next episode begins to play and they settle on the couch again.

"I'll pause it." Elena says as he rises, he's at the door before the doorbell rings.

* * *

One more episode, she focuses on the show because letting her mind wander is dangerous, and it's the finale. They're close on the couch, not touching, but close. She glances at him, she can feel her heart speed up and Elena focuses back on the screen as the heroes run from the villains.

He's her soulmate, she's allowed to find him attractive, but he smirks as he watches and butterflies flutter a little in her stomach. Maybe that feeling is the pizza, she tells herself and ignores it. It's only been a week or two.

They still need to make decisions about their future, where they're going, but for now, she's just going to pour them glasses of whatever he has and they're going to finish the finale because it's almost two o'clock in the morning. Her eyes are going to stay open and they're going to finish the last episode. Elijah hands her a mug of coffee and she thanks him as the loose ends begin to come together on the screen.


	18. Armchair

AN: Kudos who can figure out what I'm referencing with Elena's book.

* * *

It's a few days later when she texts to see if she can come over again, and he agrees to that easily. She just wants to hang out, she admits.

It's not like she was thinking about him or that she wants to see him again. It's just that her house is definitely too loud and she just wants to sit in his armchair and read a book she's never read before. Elena's not actually sure if the excuse will hold up but she parks in his driveway anyway.

Elijah opens the door as she's locking her her car, and Elena gives a quick grin as she walks to him. She knows she shouldn't be nervous so maybe it's just seeing Elijah that makes her suddenly feel like there are butterflies in her stomach and anticipation hit her veins. Maybe it's a million other things, she thinks but she takes off her Converse and moves to his comfortable armchair. It's too big for her to take up the entire chair unless she sprawls out and she tucks her feet under her as she pulls her book out of her bag.

"That's why you wanted to come over? To steal my armchair?" He teases and she snorts.

"Maybe." It's the truth technically, it's a few reasons and stealing his armchair could be one of them, she's not sure.

"And to read in peace and quiet." She admits.

"I see how it is. You're just using me for my furniture then?" Elijah wonders, he's interested in the fact he can still get away with humor with her with the no lying restriction they both have.

"And your wine. And a few other things." It's the truth again, Elena just isn't going to name them for him unless he asks and she has to answer.

"I see." He says and she laughs at his expression.

"You're using me to become familiar with pop culture and drink your wine, don't act so surprised." Elena retorts and he chuckles at that.

She settles into his armchair and he sits in the other one, slightly less comfortable despite the fact they're almost identical. He reads a thick book that looks decades old, by the delicate looking paper but she pretends like she doesn't look up at him every few chapters. When she becomes more engrossed in her novel, he allows himself to glance at her.

They were both surprised by each other, he thinks. She has to give up human dreams if she ends up picking him over them, not that he would blame her for it. When she's talked about her future, their future, he's noticed that she's never thought of becoming a vampire, she talks easily of old age and dying. Of course his soulmate would be one of the few who would turn down immortality when it's being offered. He's lost in thought as he sees Elena set down her book.

"That was good." She tells him, looking through her bag for something.

"What was it about?"

"A teenage girl loses her dad and she has this destiny she has to come to grips with. It's really good and she's a badass."

"Sounds interesting." He admits and she looks at him.

"It is. I have the sequel in here somewhere." She says, gesturing to her purse, trying to think of which pocket of her purse she stuck the sequel in.

"Do you have any other plans for the afternoon?" He inquires and she shakes her schedule.

"Just reading the sequel here unless you have plans or a different idea." Elena answers easily, she wanted to just be here, just near him and it has nothing to do with answers or desperation. Elena just wanted this, she thinks. It's almost domestic when she thinks about it.

"That sounds like a fine idea." Elijah says and she holds herself back from saying anything because it's dangerous to go down the road of choosing Elijah and it'd be like going over a waterfall if she admitted anything right now. Elena stares at the title page and she realizes that she's doomed. She's already started to go down the road, she's not sure if she can turn back.


	19. Coffee

AN: Just an hour or two of time has passed from the last chapter. I don't think I'll be able to wrap up 52 stories by January 12, but I am working on wrapping them up!

* * *

She's admitted to her family that she's met her soulmate, but not that he's Elijah, the Original vampire. It's too much and she doesn't need the judgement on whatever this fragile thing between them is. She pulls the throw that's folded nicely over the chair over her. Elijah adjusts his position in the other armchair like he's about to get up.

"I can adjust the thermostat." He says and she shakes her head.

"It's not that cold and this throw is nice." She hopes Elijah understands what she means, it's hot outside and it's kind of nice to be cold enough to be able to use a throw when sweater weather is months away. Plus it is his thermostat and he's here more than she is, it's fine.

"Okay." He accepts her answer and she returns to the chapter she's on for a few minutes, pulled back into the story.

"Did you decorate all of this?" Elena looks up from her book with curiosity.

"Partially. Someone else did the finishing touches when I was called away to tend with a more pressing matter." Elijah answers.

"You have good taste." She compliments and the corners of his mouth quirk after she says it.

* * *

She's still reading and he allows himself another glance before he attempts to read his book. He's never thought he'd have her and that he'd have to let her go. He's waited for so long for her and she hasn't even considered turning. He'll have to take what he can get, every moment with her is infinitely more precious because it's limited. He wants to love her, but he isn't there yet. But still, she's beautiful and he can tell he's going to fall hard. It feels masochistic just to know her, if they ever fall in love, she's going to age and die. It could be soon or decades away, but the thought sits uncomfortably in his brain, like how a shard of glass would.

He won't force Elena to turn, won't try fruitlessly to convince her. Elena could change her mind and he could influence it, but it's her choice. Vampirism has to be her choice, he didn't get that choice but Elena deserves it. Elena looks up from her book to glance at the time on her phone and he refocuses on his book.

* * *

Elena's blinking slowly, her slowing heartbeat tells him she could be close to sleep when her phone beeps loudly and it startles her. She checks it and she smiles, her eyes crinkle as she reads the text message.

"Elijah?" She asks and he looks up from his book fully.

"Yes?" He inquires.

"Do you have coffee?" Elena asks and he nods as he sets his book down.

"I do indeed." Elijah informs her and she smiles at him, eyes crinkling slightly.

"I almost fell asleep. Apparently coffee is always a must." Elena informs him and he laughs lightly. He moves at a human speed, and she watches him.

"Caroline is coming to Mystic Falls to visit her mom next week. I think you two would get along well. Mind if I introduce you two?" Elena asks hesitantly. He knows Caroline is one of her closest friends and he is interested in meeting her anyway.

"Not at all. I would like that." Elijah answers and she tries to imagine him as a human, from his human days at her age.

"Perfect. I'll let her know." Elena says as he hands her the warm mug of coffee. Sugar and creamer are next to the coffee pot and she sets the mug down to add a bit of both to the mug.

* * *

It's the fact that she's almost completely comfortable. Elijah's reading that ancient book still despite the fact he could probably just vampire speed read it. Elena glances at him, but doesn't say anything. She just drinks her coffee and tries not to think too much. It's dark out when she thinks about leaving.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asks and Elijah's lips quirk slightly.

"Whatever you want, lovely Elena." He says and something in her stomach reacts to that. It's not butterflies, she tells herself. It just isn't.

"Goodnight Elijah." She says as she hovers by her car.

"Goodnight Elena." He says and within a minute, she's in her car, driving away, out into the dark night. There's a lot to think about, for both of them.


	20. Just Sleep

She doesn't love Elijah. Not like the way Alaric looks at Jenna when her back is turned, with fondness in his eyes. It's just that they weren't supposed to last. The nights drinking wine and talking were supposed to be forgotten, memories that were going to fade, the meaning lost and forgotten as she aged. Now that means something, they'll _always_ mean something. Elijah's family says the phrase "always and forever", Elena's heard it a few times. Always is so certain and forever is a long time, Elena's not sure she could say that to him.

"Heading to bed soon?" Jenna asks, Elena's been writing in her diary and drinking tea since she got home.

"Not sure. I don't really feel tired," Elena admits and Jenna nods and heads upstairs.

Elena begins to wrap up her entry and turn off the lights, she should get on the group chat with Bonnie and Caroline that she's barely used since she's come back to Mystic Falls. She might see if Elijah's still up and if he wants to talk at all. Elena texts Elijah first and then checks the group chat and sends a few messages. They probably won't see them until morning, but her phone beeps at her. Elijah texted back and so did Bonnie.

Bonnie wants to know more about the mysterious soulmate Elena has and Elijah is asking if she's okay.

She responds and waits, a little too awake from the coffee to not stay up a littler longer. Elijah tells her he has a plan for the next day, and Elena wonders what he's thinking of. He did have a night planned that they canceled to binge watch.

 _Have you found your soulmate yet?_ Elena asks Bonnie.

 _No. I can't wait. It's going to be magical._ Bonnie replies and Elena bites her lip as she types a response. She deletes the response before she sends it, Bonnie doesn't really know that the supernatural exists. Or if she does-she's never told Elena. She can't tell Bonnie soulmates aren't all they're cracked up to be because she barely knows hers. It's not fair to say that because she rejected Elijah in the beginning. She promised Elijah a real chance, and maybe she just needs some sleep.

She wonders how many people have kept secrets from her over the years. Elijah seems like he's full of secrets and hidden emotions. As she yawns, she thinks that at least Elijah can't lie to her, for better or worse. Elena doesn't know why she's so comforted by it as her head hits her pillow.


	21. Tension

AN: Okay so I was planning to update Sunday and then I watched all like 9.5 hours of _Wynonna Earp_ which is on Netflix and supernatural and good, I loved it, body horror/death warning but that's like every supernatural show.

 **I will be updating other fics but The Mass Effect is going to be a long elejah fic,** a few of the other open fics will be wrapping up soon(ish). Not all of them and again soon is kind of relative. Anyway, the chapter. _Also they took Buffy off Netflix and I'm still annoyed about it, so I slipped a mention in._

* * *

 _Hey, I'm up and eating breakfast._ Elena sends the text, wondering what Elijah's up to. Maybe he drinks blood from a mug for breakfast and reads the paper. Elena pictures him reading the morning paper with novelty slippers and probably designer pajamas on, doing that. It's funny to think about, but part of her wonders if she'll ever actually see him like that. Elijah, relaxed, not wearing a suit. Lazy breakfasts and sharing the paper, being domestic-Elena wonders if they could have that, if he wants it.

"Nice work with these frozen waffles, Jenna," Jeremy teases as he puts a few on his plate. Jenna smiles.

"I got up at the crack of dawn to put these in the toaster and get out the syrup. You should appreciate all that effort," Jenna retorts and Alaric laughs before he pours himself a cup of coffee. Elena's phone beeps.

"That your mystery soulmate you won't let us meet?" Alaric wonders and Elena looks away guiltily.

"Maybe," Elena answers and checks her phone.

 _Can I pick you up in an hour?_ It's from Elijah, speak of the vampire.

"It would be nice to meet him _before_ you and Jeremy leave Mystic Falls and leave us," Jenna suggests. Jeremy shifts in his seat and Elena wonders if he's keeping secrets too. Has she missed something with her brother? She makes a note to investigate that later.

"You don't have plans for a while right? He wants to pick me up in an hour. You can meet him then," Elena says.

"Sounds like a plan," Jenna says.

* * *

Elijah's a vampire, has to be. Alaric knows one when he sees one, and the lapis lazuli ring Elijah wears confirms his theory. Elijah is charming, polite, handsome, it's obvious he cares about Elena, but he's still a vampire.

"Bring her back before midnight," Jenna jokes and Elena laughs. Alaric stares at the back of Elijah's head for a few seconds longer than he needs to, but turns before Elijah looks back.

* * *

"You can eat garlic, right?" Elena asks innocently over her menu and he laughs.

"I can," he confirms and she grins.

"Good. How do you feel about steak?" Elena keeps the innocent tone.

"Steaks or _stakes?"_ Elijah deadpans and she laughs. It's fun to make jokes and keep her mind off everything she's overthinking.

"Maybe we could start _Buffy_ later," Elena suggests and he raises an eyebrow. Still, for the amount of talking they've done, Elena hasn't really _said_ anything. Something's on her mind, and he wonders what it is.


	22. Caroline

The week before Caroline arrives is quiet. Elena drinks wine with Elijah and they both avoid asking questions they don't want answers to.

"How long have you known Caroline?" Elijah asks the night before Caroline's due in Mystic Falls. Elena bites her lip, trying to think of when they first met.

"Our parents were friends before we were born, so we _technically_ met when we were babies. I think I've always known Caroline," Elena answers as her phone beeps. Elena reads the text.

"Caroline wants to do lunch tomorrow-and is on a mission to meet everyone new in Mystic Falls just in case. That's like 5 people including Klaus," Elena says.

"If she wants to meet Klaus, we can arrange that," Elijah says. Elena nods, at least if they arrange it, Caroline won't be alone with him.

* * *

"Caroline, this is Elijah. Elijah, Caroline," Elena says, and Caroline raises an eyebrow at her.

"Elijah, I need to borrow Elena for a moment," Caroline says as she drags Elena to the bathroom. Elijah shoots her a concerned look but Elena waves it off, she'll be fine.

"You didn't mention he was insanely hot," Caroline accuses as the bathroom door closes.

"He's also funny, smart, and nice," Elena adds. She almost laughs at the fact Caroline wanted them to talk in the bathroom so Elijah wouldn't hear them-she's pretty sure he can.

"So he's like the perfect soulmate for you? Did you two already plan out your future library and baby names? Any kids you have with that man will be perfect, that's for sure. Seriously, you lucked out in the soulmate department. He's like a proper gentleman. And we _have to_ meet his brother. Is he cute too?" Caroline asks. Elena shrugs, she's not a fan of Klaus.

"I kind of only have eyes for Elijah, you know. But you'll probably find him cute," Elena decides to say. It's the best answer, she can't say she won't have kids, that they've had their issues, that Elijah and Klaus are vampires.

"I just want to cover all of my bases. Now let's go back and have lunch, I'm starving," Caroline says. Elena laughs. It's nice to see that some things never change.

* * *

"Elijah, Elena," Klaus says, Elena shifts closer to his brother as he speaks.

"You must be Caroline," Klaus says, looking at her with those calculating blue eyes. Elena watches Caroline smile at him and she wonders why Elijah and Elena both avoided talking about Klaus at lunch-he's hot and mysterious.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," she says and frowns. Klaus furrows his brow slightly.

"Most people don't frown after introducing themselves. Something wrong, love?" Klaus asks, interested eyes focused on her.

"Hey, do me a favor? Try and lie," Caroline requests.

"I have blue eyes," Klaus says and stares at Caroline. It hits him a second later.

"We can't lie to each other so we're soulmates," Caroline realizes, giddy with excitement.

"Elena! We're going to be sisters!" Caroline hugs her tightly, and Elena shoots daggers at Klaus over her friend's shoulder. Being related to Bonnie or Caroline was one of their big dreams as kids-dread replaces the excitement she thought she'd feel years ago.

"Hurt her and I will kill you," Elena mouths at him. Klaus just grins, like he won the lottery. Elijah's hand finds hers after Caroline breaks away, a reminder that he's there.

Elena manages to come up with an excuse to leave, they should go see Caroline's mom-she's been at work since Caroline got back.

* * *

Elijah pours the wine and Elena accepts a glass.

"What if he hurts her?" Elena asks after taking a sip. Elijah shakes his head. She's angry, tired and worried, and is thankful Elijah has good taste in wine. Despite everything, she's sure she wouldn't want anyone else next to her with all of the drama in her life.

"Klaus is many things, but he's not a fool. He's not going to harm his soulmate," Elijah says. Elena takes another drink as he sits next to her, thinking about their day.

"He's going to have to tell her that he's a hybrid. And then she'll be in the same boat I'm in," Elena realizes and swears. On top of everything else, Elena's pretty sure Jeremy's keeping a secret, he's been out late too.

"She mentioned your friend Bonnie-she's Bonnie Bennett, yes?" Elijah asks.

"Yeah, why?" Elena turns to look at him fully.

"She might be a witch," Elijah answers, and Elena tries not to choke on her wine. It's going to be a long week.


	23. Transparency (for better or worse)

AN: College is taking up a lot of my time so I haven't been updating like I want.

* * *

Breakfast with Caroline the next day is a little surreal, but Elena's happy for the chance to catch up. Unfortunately, Caroline soon turns the topic to soulmates.

"So what's up with you and Elijah? What's he do? How'd you two meet?" Caroline fires off question as Elena is taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing's up. We're soulmates," Elena says instead of actually answering, looking around the restaurant instead of at Caroline.

"Lena. He's like perfect. And you're hesitating. Seriously, I know something is up. What's wrong?" Caroline presses, voice soft.

"We've got different goals and we can't have kids. And it's dumb, but I'm getting over the fact we're not having kids. And I know what he wants, it's just-we met and we didn't realize we were soulmates. We were both surprised when I realized I couldn't lie to him. He's not exactly what I expected," Elena answers truthfully. Caroline frowns.

"If you can't have them biologically you could adopt," Caroline offers, but the way Elena phrased it makes it sound like there's more to it.

"I don't think he wants kids, Care. I brought it up once and he basically said no," Elena looks at her coffee cup and then to her best friend.

"If you can't have kids, then you can have mine. You'll be Auntie Elena and you'll spoil them rotten with Bonnie," Caroline suggests and Elena can't even fake a smile either. Klaus can't have children either, neither of their lives will work out the way they envisioned.

" Yeah, maybe," Elena says, but she can tell as it leaves her mouth that it doesn't sound genuine. Caroline changes the topic to Bonnie and Elena can't help but wonder if she's safe, if the vampires that killed Bonnie's grandma will come after her. Maybe Bonnie is safer staying away from Mystic Falls. Elena's thoughts are interrupted when her phone beeps.

"I bet it's Elijah," Caroline says. She's not wrong.

 _How does your day look?_ Elena's eyes flicker from Caroline sitting across from her with a wide grin back to her phone.

 _I'm free after Caroline and I finish breakfast._ Elena sends the text and ignores the look on Caroline's face.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Caroline asks smugly. Elena puts her phone on vibrate and back in her purse.

"Yeah," Elena says. Caroline begins to talk about Klaus and how they texted all night, they're meeting for lunch to get to know each other better. Elena bites her lip, she needs to talk to Klaus and Elijah. They need to tell Caroline, Elena doesn't want to keep her in the dark. Caroline deserves the truth, and sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Jer?" Elena knocks before she opens the door. She heard music when she got home, he has to be in his room. Elena's not expecting the girl on Jeremy's bed. She's pretty with dark hair and a nervous smile.

"You must be Elena," the girl says and Elena can hear the sink running in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Elena asks as the bathroom door swings open.

"Anna, Jeremy's soulmate," the girl introduces herself and Elena relaxes. Anna offers her hand and recognizes the lapis lazuli ring Anna's wearing.

"You're a vampire?" Elena asks and Anna's mouth twitches, eyes flicker to Jeremy.

"Yeah," Jeremy answers firmly. Jeremy sits next to Anna on his bed and Elena closes her eyes for a moment.

"Jer, since we're getting everything out, Elijah is too. Caroline met hers, he's Elijah's brother, Klaus. Caroline doesn't know the supernatural exists yet, and I don't like Klaus," Elena says.

"Klaus and Elijah? Like the Original vampires?" Anna asks with wide eyes and Elena nods. Anna swears and a laugh bubbles out of Elena. "Sorry, what just happened?" Jeremy asks.

"The Original vampires are the first vampires, the first vampires in existance. All vampires come from them," Anna explains. Jeremy nods, and then furrows his brow. "Why don't you like Klaus? What's up with him?" Jeremy asks. Elena almost regrets the transparency, but Jeremy should know.

"Klaus killed me, but I'm fine," Elena says and Anna stares at her for a long moment.

"If that's true why do I need my ring?" Anna asks. Elena sighs and sits in Jeremy's desk chair.

"Because the Sun and Moon curse was fake. It was a way for Klaus and Elijah to get everyone of two warring species to look for the moonstone and me. The curse is on Klaus, he's now a hybrid, both a werewolf and a vampire," Elena sighs and Anna nods, taking that in.

"Does that mean he's made hybrids? Doesn't that require your blood?" Anna asks.

"I haven't heard anything about that. Klaus hasn't taken any blood from me, so I'm guessing he hasn't," Elena answers and Jeremy shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. What the hell are you both talking about?" Jeremy asks.

* * *

 _So Jeremy knows everything. And he has a soulmate. Her name is Anna,_ Elena finally sends the text when she's in her room. It's been a long day and it's not even noon yet.

 _Everything okay?_ Elijah asks.

 _I think we need to talk with Klaus. Caroline deserves to know what's going on. I don't like keeping this from her._ Elena sends the text and waits.

 _Uh, Klaus has blood bags in his trash. What the fuck._ The text from Caroline has Elena swearing, she forwards it to Elijah and responds to Caroline.

 _Ask him why._ Elena sends the text and wait.

 _She's talking to him right now. Today's been a trainwreck._ Elena texts.

 _Do you want to go to dinner? We got distracted by that TV show last time._ Elijah asks.

 _Yeah, if Caroline doesn't try to send us all to the pysch ward, let's do dinner._ Elijah wishes she could hear his laugh at that. Hopefully Niklaus explains everything well, if his brother doesn't, he and Elena will.


	24. Date Night

AN: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I've had a full plate with school, work, and my personal life. I'm on holiday break for the next few weeks and I plan on using that time to just write and update!

* * *

Elijah picks her up for the date they meant to do before they ended up marathoning with pizza. He cleans up well because of course he does, and she can't help the butterflies that come when he's around. It's nice to have a change in scenery while they drink wine together while they wait on their food. Elena can't help but worry about their family. It's so odd to think that Caroline and Anna are basically her sisters-in-law. On top of that, she'll have all of Elijah's siblings and their soulmates. She went from having three family members to an entire family tree.

 _Stop overthinking. He's your soulmate and you're going to be fine. Just relax._ Elena thinks to herself as she looks at the dessert menu. Elijah's eye catches hers and she decides to tell him.

"I've got an interview," Elena admits after a moment of almost comfortable silence.

"It's next Thursday, and a few hours away from Mystic Falls. If I get the job, I'd start in September," Elena tells him, shifting slightly. Elijah doesn't look upset, there's a slight grin on his face at the news.

"You sound excited and I'm sensing a but," Elijah tells her. He seems excited for her and she's thankful. She's not sure how close he is to Klaus but the job is away from him, out of Mystic Falls. Though most of the Mikaelsons have scattered already, if he wanted to be close to his family, he'd have to travel around. Elena takes a sip of wine, looking at the waiters gracefully moving, the other couples talking quietly at their tables, and tries to think of what she wants to say.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm excited but I'm worried that I'm not going to get it. And then if I get it, then I have to move. And I don't know if we're-you know, ready for that," Elena admits. Elijah's eyes meet hers, and she wonders how he looks so relaxed.

"You'll get the job. And you don't need to worry about us. If you leave, I'll follow-if you want me to. No pressure," Elijah assures her.

"Just like that?" Elena asks, leaning into the table slightly.

"Just like that," Elijah echoes her words in a promise, watching her relax, leaning back into her chair in one motion. Elena takes another sip of wine to help shut her brain off a little.

"So if I move, are you just going to stay here? Or-" Elena trails off.

"Whatever you want," Elijah promises, and she sees their waiter walking to their table with two steaming plates of food. The look on Elijah's face makes her remember to breathe, they don't have to make these decisions tonight and she's not in this alone.

Elena exhales and tells herself to relax again. Tonight, they're just going to go on a date and they'll split dessert and talk.

* * *

Being around Elijah is easy when she doesn't let herself worry-Elijah isn't worried because he's always had all the time in the world. They walk out of the restaurant and out into the night. All of the uncertainty is fine, it's going to get resolved in one way or another.

Things are stressful and all of this is new territory. Elena finds Elijah's hand before she stumbles. High heels and wine aren't the greatest combination when she can't see the cracks in the pavement.

"I've got you," Elijah says and she can't help but smile because he does have her, and she has him. They're a team, and she doesn't have to go through everything alone anymore. She's steadier, holding Elijah's hand as they walk to his car, and she can see the pavement but she doesn't want to let go. Elena highly doubts he minds as he opens her door for her. Her wrist is going to hurt later from how much she has to tell her diary, she thinks.

* * *

 _Where have you two been?_ The message from Bonnie is intriguing and apparently Caroline just checked the group chat too.

 _Date with the soulmate_ , Elena types and looks at her diary, open and waiting for her to write down all of her secrets.

 _Yeah, I was talking with mine. We lost track of time. What's up?_ Caroline asks.

I think I'm going to stay in New Orleans for a while. It's fun and I got a job here. The message from Bonnie pops up and Elena raises her eyebrows. New Orleans-Elena feels like if she forgot something about it, like she needs to tell Bonnie something important. Caroline and Elena talk about their soulmates and even though Elena knows she'll probably always be wary around Klaus-she's glad he makes Caroline happy.

The uneasy feeling fades as the conversation goes on and eventually the girls say goodnight. What she doesn't tell Caroline and Bonnie is that she can still feel Elijah's hand in hers, that her worries and fears are shrinking, slowly but surely. Her diary gets all of the little details she wants to remember.

Elena writes about her day and sends a text to Elijah, to see if he remembers why New Orleans might be dangerous. It could be nothing but it could be something, and if Bonnie doesn't know she's a witch she could get into trouble.


End file.
